The invention relates to a trash container transporting system. More particularly, the invention relates to a carrier for allowing which allows a plurality of trash or refuse containers to be easily transported along a trash pickup route, whereby empty and full containers are quickly and easily interchanged along the route.
Trash pickup is usually accomplished in one of two ways: small containers located along a pickup route are dumped into a truck having a large hopper as the truck travels the route; or the entire container--usually termed a "dumpster"--is picked up and towed to a waste disposal site.
Typically transporting the entire dumpster is reserved only for large garbage containers, which are typically only used by organizations with large waste disposal needs. However, the bulk of waste carting is for smaller businesses and residential customers who each produce a relatively smaller amount of trash, and thus require smaller containers.
One standard container in common use today is configured as a tall rectangular box, having a pair of wheels on one side, a handle on that side, and a cross bar on the opposite side from the wheels. Because these containers have a fairly high capacity, they are now in common usage, they are often difficult to handle, and are especially difficult to lift for dumping purposes. Accordingly, lifting and dumping these containers is often a two person operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,738 to Christina and U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,117 to Williams both disclose carts for transporting old-style barrel shaped trash cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,245 to Pagone discloses a recycling cart which holds a plurality of arcuate bottomed containers to allow various recyclable waste to be separately compartmentalized therein. The contains have arcuate bottoms so that they would tip over without the cart and would thus not likely be stolen.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,437 to Bailey, discloses a double refuse container holder which seemingly requires that the cans be hoisted in order to place the cans within the straps of the holder. Bailey is unsuitable for quick pickup and delivery of refuse containers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,464 to Rogers discloses a receptacle holder and support for use by barrel shaped trash cans.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.